The present invention relates to a hydromechanical transmission having a continuously variable transmission ratio.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved transmission which allows the continuous variation of the transmission ratio over a wide range, both for positive values and for negative values of this ratio.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention with a hydromechanical transmission having a continuously variable ratio the salient characteristics of which are defined in the annexed claim 1.